


i like you

by dhoney



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, a little bit of johnyong, but he realizes it and WILL fix it, major crush on jaehyun but he doesn’t know, yuta is an ass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:35:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22247230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dhoney/pseuds/dhoney
Summary: Yuta really treats Jaehyun like shit, and by the time he’s realized he likes him, he greatly upset the boy. So now he has to fix it.
Relationships: Jung Yoonoh | Jaehyun/Nakamoto Yuta
Kudos: 78





	1. The Problem

**Author's Note:**

> my twt is hyucksmommy :D! this is my first fic that isnt boy x reader and im Proud

“Hi Yuta!”

 _Oh my god he’s here again_ , Yuta rolls his eyes as Jaehyun sits beside him at the table in the courtyard, being greeted by Mark, Taeyong and Doyoung. They’re nice to Jaehyun, always trying their hardest to make up for how hateful Yuta acts towards Jaehyun.

None of them really understand why Yuta is so mean to Jaehyun, they all find him so cute. His brown hair is always messy, in a neat way, getting in his eyes and giving them reason to brush it from his face, making his ears turn red and a giggle escape.

“Hey Jaehyunnie! Can you come help me with my music sheets? I’m confused on some stuff.” Taeil, resident musical genius, pops up behind Jaehyun with his hands on his shoulders.

“Huh? Oh sure!” The puppy look in his eyes makes the other smile, and as he grabs his bag and drink Jaehyun turns to Yuta again.

“If you need a ride home or anything let me know.”

“Whatever, get lost.” Yuta makes a _shoo_ gesture and Jaehyun’s smile drops, a sadder look forming in his eyes, but he gives a nod and turns towards Taeil, nudging him forward and walking with him.

“You don’t have to be so mean.” Mark chimes in immediately.

“He really likes you man.” Doyoung aids Mark in his point.

“He’s annoying!” Yuta snaps, standing up and grabbing his things, not even realizing he grabs the small bag of his favorite chips that Jaehyun left on the table for him, “I’m leaving. See you later.”

What he doesn’t know is that Jaehyun easily heard the whole thing, thanks to Yuta’s loud mouth.

—

It’s a few weeks later when Yuta notices he’s been gone. He’s by himself outside at a table, reading a book, and he shoves a hand into his bag to grab a bag of chips, pausing when he doesn’t feel any. He lays his book down, using both hands to open his bag and look inside.

 _i’m all out_ he huffs, closing his bag and grabbing his book again, somewhere in his mind knowing that Jaehyun hasn’t been around to give him any chips or snacks.

He’s been mainly alone for a few days anyway, Mark, Taeyong and Doyoung going on strike and not hanging out with him. He may have yelled at them the other day, he was moody over having to walk home in the rain and had gone off over something stupid. Yet, his pride won’t let him apologize just yet.

So he sits for about ten more minutes, before his stomach growls and he huffs. Shoving his book into his bag, he gets up, slinging it over his shoulder and heading inside the relatively empty hallways to find one of the many vending machines within the school.

He finds one eventually, shoving some coins in and picking out a few things. He grabs them, shoving the snacks and the drink he bought into his bag, and he turns to head back outside. Except, he does a double take to the end of the hallway. His eyes find Jaehyun, eyes sparkling and grin wide as he giggles at something someone is saying. His eyes drift to who it is in the small group of people there, and they find _Johnny_ , smiling at Jaehyun, his hand on Jaehyun’s shoulder, his thumb rubbing at Jaehyun’s neck, and he feels _furious_.

He marches forward, shoving Johnny aside so he can grab Jaehyun by the hand, ignoring Johnny’s call and Jaehyun’s gasp, pulling him down the adjacent hall and away from the group.

He feels Jaehyun’s other hand trying to push him off, faint sniffling along with it. He stops once he’s almost at the end of the hallway, letting go of Jaehyun and snapping at him.

“Who was that guy?!” He growls, watching as Jaehyun flinches and tears burn his eyes, “And where have you been? You haven’t been around for like weeks!” He’s yelling far too loud, and by the time he realizes Jaehyun is actually crying, it’s too late.

Jaehyun’s hugging his bag close to his chest, hands clutching the fabric tightly as they shake and he whimpers, “What– what the _hell_? What do you- mean?!” He has to pause to give a sob, avoiding eye contact.

“I’m just– I’m only leaving you alone like you said! You _hate_ me so what are you doing?!” He sobs harder, not waiting for an answer and running back down the hallway, this time in the opposite direction of where Johnny and his friends were.

What the _hell_ is he doing?


	2. The Solution

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my twt is hyucksmommy ! i had no idea how to truly end it and wasnt too happy w this chapter but.... im still somewhat satisfied

Okay so Yuta fucked up. _Big time_.

He took all of his frustrations out on Jaehyun, always ignored him and brushed him off, was unnecessarily mean to him anytime he came around, and then he drove him away.

And then he yelled at him. As if he had the right to be _jealous_.

He isn’t afraid to admit it. He feels awful about what he did.

So, that’s how he finds himself on Mark’s doorstep, tears in his eyes as he knocks repeatedly, until he hears Mark yelling that he’s coming, and the door swings open.

“I fucked up.” Yuta chokes out before Mark can even say something.

He finds himself sitting on the couch, a blanket draped over him and a cup of tea being placed in his hands by Mark. He didn’t expect to be treated so nicely after not talking for a few days, after being so mean to his friends, but Mark’s only seen Yuta cry once before and that was when his grandpa died when they were only kids. Yuta’s never cried once when he was stressed out, or when he fell and scraped his hands and knees on the concrete, or when he broke his arm skateboarding, not even when he almost got beat up in middle school. So he knows Yuta must truly care about Jaehyun, listening and Yuta softly explains what happened with Jaehyun and why he feels so bad.

“I think… I think I like him.. a _lot_. Mark I don’t know what to do.” He sniffles, wiping at his eyes and lowering his head.

He feels Marks hand on his back, rubbing softly and that only makes him want to cry more.

“Just talk to him. I’ll give you his number, ask him to come over to your house, okay? He’ll show up.”

“How do you know?” Yuta practically whimpers, having avoiding thinking too hard about it until now, “I’ve been an ass! I don’t deserve to talk to him.”

“I _promise_. He’ll come.” Mark takes Yuta’s phone from the table and types in his passcode, adding Jaehyun as a contact and then opening a new message for him.

“Here, do it now.” Yuta takes his phone, eyes wet with tears as he stares at the blinking typing bar.

“I–“

“Type what you feel. Just do it.” His fingers move on their own, typing quickly as he sniffles and bites down on his lower lip.

_Hi it’s Yuta, I really want to talk to you. If you’re willing.. here’s my address._

“No that’s stupid.” He deletes it all, staring at the empty text box before typing again.

_I got your number from Mark.. it’s Yuta. I just wanna talk to you and apologize okay? come over sometime tomorrow_

“Oh my god no that’s–“ He deletes it all again, making Mark laugh.

“Dude, you’re in _deep_.”

“Shut up!”

—

Jaehyun’s curled up in bed, his laptop the only light besides a lit candle on his bedside table, watching as the credits roll on the movie he was watching. Well, sort of watching. He’s been on and off crying, replaying earlier in his head. He sniffles, rubbing at his sore eyes, and he jumps as his phone dings.

_it’s yuta, i asked mark for your number. i really want to talk, please stop by sometime tomorrow?_

His address follows, and Jaehyun outright starts crying after reading it. He sits up, wiping hurriedly at his face, sniffling and whimpering. He feels pathetic, and now he’s expected to face Yuta again?

Whether he notices it or not, as he lays back down, he’s thinking about if he has anything planned for the next day.

—

Yuta has it all planned out. He’ll start making a nice lunch later, knowing Jaehyun has his morning class today and hopefully will come by afterwards.

So, as he shuffles out into his kitchen, rubbing his eyes, in nothing but his sweats, the knock on the door makes him sigh. It’s around 10a.m., so he figures he must be getting a package delivered, opening the door without thinking.

“I–“ It’s _Jaehyun_.

Yuta gapes, eyes widening, watching as Jaehyun’s eyes move lower and his ears turn bright red. After a second, he fidgets, slapping his hands over his eyes.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry I should have texted first Yuta I’m so sorry I–“

“Jaehyun, it’s okay.. here come in..” His hand gently grabs Jaehyun’s arm and pulls him inside, the other still covering his eyes as his blush moves to his cheeks. He pushes the door closed, speaking again.

“It’s fine I promise! I’ll go get a shirt on.” He can’t help but chuckle softly, quickly running down the hall to his room. He panics, grabbing the clothes off the floor and throwing them into his hamper, gathering his books into a neat stack and setting them on his desk, searching for a clean hoodie, and as he’s tugging it on he notices Jaehyun in the doorway.

“Um I–.. I can come back..” Yuta’s still hurriedly picking up little things, way too worried about having his room clean, even as Jaehyun stands there watching him.

“No! I mean– no it’s okay I promise I.. I just slept in a bit too late. Did you have breakfast?” He tosses an empty coffee cup from starbucks into his trash can under his desk, finally turning to Jaehyun.

“No I haven’t eaten yet..” His voice is soft, gentle, and for the first time Yuta feels himself shudder at the sound.

“Perfect! I’ll make you something, come on.” As he walks past, he grabs Jaehyun’s hand in his and tugs him to the kitchen. He doesn’t protest, taking a seat at the counter and his brain focuses on how cold his hand feels now that Yuta’s let go.

“You want some fruit? I can make some pancakes too. I’m sort of glad you came now, because I probably wouldn’t have eaten until like, three.” Yuta laughs, his nerves showing in the way he rambles, and it comforts Jaehyun a little.

“I’ve got some watermelon I cut the other day, and some strawberries too, is that okay? Here.” He sets two containers in front of Jaehyun, getting out a fork for him, “Do you want some sugar?”

“Su–“

“Of course you want sugar.” Yuta interrupts, getting the dish he keeps sugar in and setting it in front of Jaehyun. Somewhere in his mind, he remembers a time when Jaehyun brought strawberries and sugar to lunch and ate only that, giggling happily the entire time.

Jaehyun feels spoiled, the tips of his ears bright red as he watches Yuta scramble to make him happy, his hair messy from sleep and cheeks a little puffy. The gestures make him shy, waiting until Yuta turns around to the stove to dig into the strawberries. He still can’t help a little satisfied hum, making Yuta smile to himself and he gets out a bag of pancake mix.

It’s silent as he cooks, mixing the batter while Jahyun stuffs his face with the sugary fruit, watching Yuta like a hawk. His cheek pressed into his palm, he stares in awe, even though he was upset before, he feels all his anger and hurt melt away.

“Yuta..” He speaks ever so softly as the other sets a plate with some pancakes on it in front of him, humming in response as he turns to get out some syrup.

“Why.. why did you yell at me?” He doesn’t sound upset, more curious than anything now that he’s here, staring at Yuta. He takes the syrup container as Yuta hands it to him, watching as he leans against the counter and sighs softly.

“I didn’t mean to.. I just– I was jealous.” He admits it out loud for the first time, biting his lip hard before he keeps going, “I don’t know _why_ I acted like that.. and I know it doesn’t erase how I did act but.. I didn’t ever mean it.”

“So.. you.. _like me_?”

“Hang on no let me–“ Yuta tries to remember everything he thought about last night, everything he wanted to say, and manages to piece together a solid third of it all, “I know I’ve always been mean to you but you’ve been nothing but an angel to me you’ve always brought me snacks, my _favorite_ ones in fact, you bring me coffee, you’ve always offered me a ride home or help on my assignments and I haven’t deserved any of it at all you’re literally just a baby who likes wearing too big sweaters and eating sugar and strawberries like I don’t get it.” He’s started to ramble on his own, going off of his main point of how nice Jaehyun has been and moving on to how _cute_ Jaehyun is.

“I mean honestly what the _fuck_ you are so cute and maybe I was just mad about how cute you are and turned that into anger against you is that a reasonable excuse?” He finally looks up when he hears Jaehyun giggling softly, seeing him hiding behind his hands, ears bright red.

“Is someone embarrassed?” Yuta coo’s, both of them forgetting about everything that happened and slipping into more comfortable roles. He slides around to the other side of the counter, hands finding Jaehyun’s shoulders and making him jump.

“Can you look at me?” The soft tone makes Jaehyun melt, and he immediately complies.

“I’ll let you take all of my hoodies, but in return you have to let me kiss you.”

“Deal!” The way his ears darken and blush spreads to his cheeks so quickly is comical, “I mean– I _suppose_.. I suppose that’s fair..”

He averts his eyes, trying to hold back a smile, and when he feels Yuta’s lips on his, he can’t help but smile. Arms wrapping around Yuta’s neck, he hums, arching up closer.

Yuta pulls back after a moment, both of them grinning like idiots, and Yuta just has to share the first thing that comes to mind.

“Sweet, you taste like strawberries.”


End file.
